Where is Your Boy?
by Lily106
Summary: Story inspired by Fall Out Boy's Grand Theft Autumn. 1071 Word Drabble.


A/N: Okay, this is just a small little thing that has been taking up a large part of my head for a while now. The fic is based off of the Fall Out Boy (awesome band) song "Grand Theft Autumn/Where is Your Boy?" from their CD Take this to Your Grave. **P.S.** BUY IT!

Not all of the lyrics are in the fic, but there are little lined form the song that I like, and I think it works that way. Okay, I hope you like it, I know it is short and probably isn't the best, but it is one of the few Grey's Anatomy fics that I have ever written, so be nice. R AND R!

_**6969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696**_

_Where is your boy tonight?_

_I hope he is a gentlemen._

_Maybe he won't find out what I know_

_You were the last good thing about this part of town._

George O'Malley stared after Meredith Grey. He watched as she and McDreamy walked out of the hospital doors hand-in-hand, long to be the one that she clung to. He blew a chunk of hair out of his face. Damn mess. He didn't even like it. Growing out his hair, being nervous around Meredith, always rephrasing and explaining his comments. George hated it all. But it was all for her.

Not that she would ever notice. And why should she? George took in a large breath as he moved from his place on the raised hallway to go to the on-call room. He was in for a long night.

…_I could be an accident…_

Addison Montgomery-Shepard stared as her husband as Mark Salone watched her. He yearned for her to turn away from the picture and look as him again, but he knew that face she was wearing. Her longing face. The one she had once made for him.

Mark missed seeing that face when they passed each other in the hallways. The secretive smile she would give him when they were alone. He also knew that what they had, their long, exciting, amazing affair and relationship, was coming to an end. The way she looked at him now, as if she were confused by her decision to be with him, like she regretted every word spoken in private, told him so.

New York was about to get very lonely. Mark stood with a heavy sigh to move next to his lover and friend. He was in for a long night.

**One Year Later**

Meredith Grey stared after Addison Shepard with envy.She had won. She had gotten Derek's love. And what had Meredith gotten? A terrible night with a good friend and heartache, that's what. Life sucked and she didn't see it getting any better in the near future. She wished that she were once again the one leaving Seattle Grace with the rave-haired surgeon, headed home for a night together.

Meredith wished that he still loved her as he once did. And she wished to be able to wrap herself in his arms again, just so she would remember the peace she had once had. Meredith let out a breath of hot air, as she saw the redhead flash a smile at her husband, and she knew that she had to move on. But knowing and doing are two different things.

Addison looked over her shoulder to see Grey peering at her; the woman's face almost a glare. She knew Meredith hated her at the moment, and if she were Grey, she would probably feel the same way. Addison had taken Meredith's boyfriend. But Derek had been her husband first; her boyfriend first.

She felt a twang of guilt. Addison knew very well that her partner still had feeling for his former mistress. And she pitied Meredith. Yet, at the same time, she resented the woman. Hated her for having Derek's love when it should belong to her.

But he had chosen her. Out of the two of them, Derek said that he would love her, Addison, as he should. But saying and doing are two different things.

_But I'm still trying._

_And that's more than I can say for him_.

Derek longed to be with Meredith, and he knew he did. But he was also aware of his decision, the pain he'd left her with, and the wedding band around the finger on his left hand. What he had done had been the right thing to do, but was it the best? Was anything he was doing really right? Was it helping anyone?

Derek knew that Addison was aware of what he was thinking; his unreturned smile had made those thoughts clear. He wished that he could rewind and take care of things that way they should have been. Derek wished he were still with the one he truly loved, and he wished that it would all come easily. And he hated himself for wishing that. Addison was his wife and he should be sending his love to her. He should be thinking of her, and only her. So why wasn't it so?

Alex Karev peered through the glass walls of Denny Duquet's hospital room. There, sitting on his bed, was Izzie. Alex wanted to march in and yell. He wanted to pull her off the bed and scream until she understood. This man was dying; he was practically dead. _Don't put yourself into his mess, Izzie._

Yet, Alex wanted her to be happy; he wanted her to understand on her own. And he wanted to stop thinking about it all. She had decided against him, and he knew his escapades in the on-call room had contributed to that, along with his other actions. Alex mentally scolded himself for allowing all of this to happen. The Vagina Squad was turning him soft. Never before had a girl done this to him; he didn't let them. They were only girls, something he could pick up again the next night, not something he let himself get caught up in. So why was it so?

_You were the last good thing about this part of town._

_**9696969696696969696969696696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969**_

Okay, I know that was probably not the best fic you have ever read, but I would appreciate it if you leave me a review anyways. Please be nice!

And special thanks to moony391 for beta-reading and typing this for me because my floppy drive is busted and she is the best friend ever!

Love from,

Lily106


End file.
